Into the code
by Agent BM
Summary: A rewrite of an old story I never finished. Princess Lucy Fluggerbutter is sick, dying of a virus. When attempts to cure her fail, her brother Kevin must go into her code box to save her, with the help of some friends
1. Chapter 1

I don't own wir

Lucy and Kevin belong to me

Norville, Christie, and Lodhi Jr belong to my friend DustR25

Smoreline family belongs to my friend Mangle6

Any other ocs I mention I'll give credit in due time.

(Sugar rush, royal speedway)

It was an average day in sugar rush, not too busy, but not too slow. Candy fans cheered for their favorite racers as they sped across the finish line, ending another race, which Vanellopes first born child, 14 year old Kevin Fluggerbutter, had won.

The game ended after Kevin congratulates the player and the racers had a little free time as no one played their game. Near the front of the starting line, Vanellopes daughter, 14 year old Lucy Fluggerbutter, wasn't feeling so well, though she wasn't sure why. She was a great racer, but these last few races, her performance dropped a little, and to one fan in the audience, it was noticeable. In the stands among candy fans for Lucy was a half rabbit half human hybrid named Mocho smoreline. 2 years ago he and Lucy made the game extremely popular and even inspired a new track, they were a great racing team.

Their popularity died of course but the 2 still raced together in a specially built kart Lucy had called the sweet revenge 2.0. Lucy wasn't driving it today, just her normal kart, but on days mocho did ride with Lucy, they used Said kart. Mocho was becoming concerned for his friend, normally she was a great racer, but she seemed off today. She looked like she was hot. He climbed down from the crowd and approached her. Her brother Kevin was checking on her.

"You ok sis?" Kevin Asked

Lucy coughed.

"I don't know. I was fine this morning but I seem to be coming down with something" Said Lucy

"Maybe you should take a break in the shade, get some water, you look hot" Said Kevin

"Water, that's what I need" Said Lucy

Lucy got up from her kart and was approached by mocho. Lucys coughing grew worse. She clutched her stomach and struggled to touch the ground.

"Lucy, are you feeling ok? You look sick" Said Mocho

"I'm fine mocho, just a little hot"

Lucy coughed violently again. She covered her mouth and took a few steps away from the track. She then puked on the track. This was noticed by the racers.

"I think you need a Doctor Lucy" Said Mocho

"I have to agree with you friend, I don't think you're just hot, there might be something wrong with you" Said Kevin

"No I'm fine, I just need something cold to drink, water, soda, tea, something ice cold"

Lucy stumbled back towards her kart, looking more sickly than before. She held onto the side before collapsing on the road. The crowd gasped, Kevin rushed to his sister.

"Lucy? Lucy are you ok? LUCY?!"

Lucy was out cold. The racers jumped out of their karts and toward the collapsed princess.

"Lucy wake up, Lucy don't you dare die on me" Kevin demanded

"Everyone back away. I need a medic" Vanellope shouted

An ambulance drove up behind the crowds from a candy village. Several doctors loaded the princess into the ambulance and began looking at her.

"We gotta get her to the castle hospital stat" said a doctor

The ambulance shut its doors and sped off towards the castle.

"Get lucys name off the roster, no way she's racing anymore today. Get a replacement racer in here now" Vanellope demanded

Mocho watched as Lucys kart was pulled out of the track and her name removed from the roster. What was wrong with Lucy? What was wrong with his best friend? He had to find out. He had to get to the castle. He got on all fours and began running away from the track. Back with Kevin, his friend Lodhi Crisp jr was comforting him.

"You ok Kev?" Jr asked

"My sister just passed out on the track, do I look ok?" Asked Kevin

"Sure she vosn't just hot?" Jr asked

"She puked on the track, that's not a good sign. She could be sick with something" Said Kevin

"Gamer alert! Gamer alert!"

"Ze doctors will figure out vots vrong vith her, right now ve need to get back to vork. Stay strong Kevin, Lucys a tough girl, she'll pull through" Said Jr before going back to his own kart.

Kevin watched as some marshmallows washed away lucys vomit before watching his kart flash, he was chosen as a playable character.

"Please be ok sis" Kevin said to himself


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy awoke a couple hours later in a hospital bed in the castle, she felt a little dizzy and light headed. Several doctors were around her, writing on clipboards and checking monitors. She looked at her hands, she was slightly pale colored. A doctor noticed she was awake.

"Hello princess Lucy, good to see you're awake, how're you feeling?" One of the doctors asked

"I feel weak, and I'm so thirsty" Said Lucy

"Charlie, please fetch the princess some water" a lollipop Asked

"Right away" Said a gumdrop

"What's wrong with me?" Lucy asked

"We ran some tests on you, and you have been infected with a virus somehow. But not to worry, we're preparing the best anti virus medicine we can get, it's on it's way right now, courtesy of some friends of your parents on the internet"

The gumdrop doctor known as Charlie rushed back into the room with a bottle of water. Lucy grabbed the bottle, closed her eyes, and gulped the entire bottle down in a couple minutes without stopping.

"It's gonna be at least another hour til the medicine arrives princess, why don't you change into your pajamas and get some rest, you are going to be in bed for a while"

"That sounds like a good idea" Said Lucy

With the doctors help, Lucy changed into her pajamas before being put back into bed. She felt so sleepy all of a sudden again.

"Princess, you have a visitor"

Lucy turned her head to the door and saw mocho walk in with a brown backpack on his back.

"Mocho" Lucy Said weakly

"Hi Lucy, feeling ok?" Asked Mocho

Lucy shook her head.

"Sorry I'm here so late, security to get to you's tight. I got you a little get well gift, was saving it for our anniversary we became racing buddies, but figured now might be good" Said Mocho

Mocho reached into his backpack, and pulled out a plush toy of himself.

"You found one? How?" Asked Lucy

"Fresh new stock, got to the shopping site extra early. Can't believe my plush is still so popular. This is so I can be with you when I'm not around" Said Mocho

"That's really sweet of you mocho" Lucy said before breaking down coughing

"I also wanted to read to you, help you get some sleep" Said Mocho

"That would be nice" Said Lucy

"You're gonna get better Lucy, just you wait. And we'll be racing buddies again in no time" Said Mocho as he sat in a chair next to the bed Lucy lied in

Within time, the medicine came, and Lucy was given it. The doctors waited for it to take effect, but it never did. Lucys skin started becoming paler and a little gray, she was getting worse. Several more medicines were given, but all of them failed. The virus was too strong. The doctors gave Vanellope the bad news, Lucy was dying, she only had a few days left til she would pass on. The news was heartbreaking. News spread to the citizens, and many came to give their respects to the dying princess. By the 4th day, lucys skin was grayish in color, she puked more, her coughs grew worse, but she tried to be positive making her goodbyes. She was now talking to mocho in private.

"Lucy, you can't die, I need you" mocho Said with tears in his eyes

"I'm afraid nothing can be done to save me mocho. But I want you to know, you were one of the bestest friends I've ever had, you helped me live my dream of being loved by the players. I want you to promise me something, when I'm gone, you'll remember everything I taught you over these last few years, and you'll make new friends, friends who will be just as good as me. And no matter what, you won't ever forget about me" Said Lucy

Mocho cried harder hearing that, that would be hard for him, finding new friends, but he nodded, he had to respect lucys wishes.

"Before you go mocho, I want to leave you some stuff to remember me. I trust you the most to take care of these when I'm gone" Said Lucy

Lucy broke down coughing and looked to her stuffed pony toy she had lying next to her.

"I want you to take Fluttershy Mocho, I know you still like her. I trust that you'll take care of her" Lucy said before coughing some more "You can't have her til after I'm gone mocho but I do want you to have her"

"I'll put her someplace special for you" Said Mocho

"One last thing, since you helped me fulfill my dream, I trust you with my most prized possession" said Lucy

Lucy put her hands behind her neck and unclipped her necklace, which surprised mocho, she never took it off, only rarely. Now she was giving it to him.

"I want you to have this. I won't need it where I'm going, I can't take it with me. I don't expect you to wear it or anything because it's girl jewelry, but it's something to remember me. Put it on a shelf or something, hang it somewhere, do whatever you want with it" Said Lucy

"I can't accept this" Said Mocho

"I trust you mocho, you got me through some tough times, you deserve it. Now take the necklace mocho, please" Said Lucy weakly

Mocho hesitantly took lucys necklace and stuffed it in the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing. He hugged Lucy, tears dripping from his eyes.

"You don't deserve to die" mocho cried

"Soon I'll be at peace. While this isn't how I wanted to die, I have come to terms with this. Soon I'll be one with the games coding" Said Lucy

Mocho couldn't believe Lucy was coming to terms with her death, but he didn't say anything about it. He left the room, still crying. On his way out of the castle, he passed Kevin's room, and he heard him crying. The door was open, and he could see Kevin sitting in his bed, looking at pictures of him and Lucy together.

"Oh hi mocho, just looking at some pictures" Said Kevin

"I'm gonna miss her too" Said Mocho

"It's not fair, Lucy doesn't deserve to die, not like this" Said Kevin

"I have to agree with that. She's such a nice person" Said Mocho

Kevin continued looking at the pictures, his happy memories with Lucy kept flooding into his mind. His tears continued. He got up and knocked down a shelf full of Star Wars action figures in frustration.

"It's just not fair, I don't want to lose my sister, she doesn't deserve this fate. I just wish I could do something to help her" Said Kevin sadly

"I wish I could to, but not like we can just go into her code and kill the virus from there" Said Mocho

Kevin thought about what mocho just said, that was actually a good idea, and he knew just where to get a device capable of going into lucys code.

"Nice seeing you mocho but I gotta go I'll see you later" Kevin said quickly before rushing out of his room

"Uh ok, bye" Said Mocho

(The next day)

Mocho was walking down sugar rush's Main Street, hood over his head, walking sadly, wanting to clear his mind of lucy dying. He saw Kevin running up to him.

"Hey Kevin" Said Mocho

"Mocho, how would you like to help save Lucy?" Asked Kevin

He removed his hood and raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"I had candlehead modify my game jumper to be able to go into lucys code box. It could be dangerous, I don't know what's in-

"Stop right there, I'm in" Said Mocho

"Really? You are? Just like that? Wow that was surprisingly easy considering who you are" Said Kevin

"Lucys my best friend, I don't want her to die. I'd gladly give my life to see her live. I'll do whatever I can, you know how my powers work, they might come in handy" Said Mocho

"So this makes 4 volunteers now" Said Kevin

"Who else is going?" Asked Mocho

"My best friend Lodhi, his little sister, and sadly his brother Norville. I don't know why he volunteered since he hates me and Lucy like nothing else, but he could come in handy, I don't know how this virus works, but if it's anything like Drew was, I may have some ideas" Said Kevin

(Back at the castle, code room entrance)

Kevin was busy tying licorice ropes to his friends waists.

"We must work quickly. In my backpack I got everything that could come in handy, for the virus, or anything dangerous that could be living in lucys code, such as her worst fears or whatever. Never done this exactly, don't know if this'll work. Now norville remind me again why you agreed to this? You don't even like us" Said Kevin

"I don't vont to see Lucy dead" Said Norville "I may not like either of you, but zat doesn't mean I vish both of you to die just like that"

"Fair enough. Let's get this over with, Lucy only has so much time left, she's starting to look like a zombie" Said Kevin

Kevin entered the secret code to the code room and the 5 teens jumped inside and floated towards Lucys code box with half of it colored red, not a good sign. Kevin stuck the game jumper onto the box and pushed a button, and in a flash of light, the group was sent inside, to different places in lucys box.

(Kevin and mocho)

The 2 found themselves in a hallway with doors marked for fears, dreams, interests, memories, and more. Jr and Christie walked out of a door marked interests with ice cream cones in their hands.

"Vell, looks like zat vorked" Said Christie

"Do you all talk funny like that?" Asked Mocho

The 2 nodded.

"Hey, vere's Norville?" Asked Jr

(With Norville)

Norville found himself in a room filled with video screens playing different things from Lucys perspective. A neon sign hung high over the room marked 'Memories'. This made Norville smile, he wondered what could Lucy have seen in her life that he could guilt her with if she survived, or possibly with Kevin?

"Zis is going to be juicy" Said Norville to himself


	3. Chapter 3

(With Lucy)

Lucy was being comforted by her parents. She was currently puking into a bucket. Lucys skin was very gray, even her blonde hair was losing its color. After she finished puking, Rancis took the bucket from her m, and she collapsed onto her pillow.

"Why can't I just die? Be out of my misery" Said Lucy

"Don't say that princess" said Rancis

"I'm already dying, what difference does that make?" Asked Lucy

"Just try to get some rest sweetie" Said Vanellope

Lucy hugged her stuffed pony and fell asleep almost instantly. Vanellope and Rancis hated watching their daughter die, they wished there was something that could be done to save her. Before they left, one of the castle doctors came to them with news that they needed to hear.

"You're saying there's still a chance to save my baby girl?" Asked Rancis

"Indeed, fresh from the Internet a new updated anti virus software medicine, if it works, it'll only be a matter of days before she's back to her normal self. There's no guarantee this will work though, we're not sure how bad the virus occupying her even is, it's unlike anything I've seen since that virus tried to take over our game"

"Surely whatever's killing my daughter isn't as bad as Drew was. Do what you need to do doctor, my daughters life is on the line" Said Vanellope

(With norville)

Norville was walking past the different monitors, looking at Lucys memories, seeing what could catch his eyes. He stopped in front of one monitor, Lucy was in the Internet he knew, by the sound of her voice, she sounded scared, she was probably a young age.

"Daddy. Daddy where are you?" Lucy asked in the memory

The scene changed to Lucy talking to a purple man with glasses named Knowsmore, Norville had encountered him the few times he chose to go to the Internet and happened to pass him.

"I lost my daddy in Hasbro, he told me to come here if I got lost" Lucy said, wiping tears from her eyes

"Oh you poor thing, come on inside, you can hang here with me. I'm sure your daddy will be here soon" Said Knowsmore

The scene ended with Lucy reuniting with Rancis. Norville moved onto another monitor, showing a memory from a year ago. Lucy was standing in front of a shield covering a large section of the candy cane forest by his house. Autobot omega supreme was fighting a losing battle with Mocho's sister, Cinnamon, who norville didn't really know a whole lot about.

"Power, failing. Situation, critical. Prince and princess, in danger. Omega, sorry"

Those were the giants last words before collapsing. Lucy dropped her purse in shock as the shield went down, and Cinnamon could be seen walking towards them. Kevin grabbed Lucy by her arm.

"Run, just run. Forget that just drive" Said Kevin

"Wait my purse"

"Forget it, drive"

Norville giggled at their fear, he found it amusing the twins sort of feared him, and now knowing there was another citizen that struck them with fear, he found that pretty funny. The twins weren't very good at this prince and princess stuff, and the next memory showed that. It was the twins doing community service for cinnamon after nearly killing her with a big robotic dog. Lucy was very grouchy, it was not long after 6 in the morning and she had to get cinnamon fresh coffee and serve her for a month.

"Lousy cinnamon. Lousy public opinion on me. Don't they know I got better things to do than slave to a girl like her for a month?" Lucy asked herself bitterly

"You brought zat trouble on yourself princess" Norville said to himself before moving on

He stopped in front of a memory of Kevin crying, why would he possibly be crying?

"Optimus prime is dead. His body turned gray and now he's dead" Kevin cried

"Coronation Starscream? This is bad comedy"

Lucy turned her attention to a tv.

"Megatron, is that you?"

"Here's a hint"

A robot on the tv turned into a laser cannon and fired a single shot at another robot, turning him into dust. Kevin cried really hard after seeing that.

"He was my favorite villain and now he's dead too. Why did I buy this movie?" Kevin Asked between tears

Norville saw this as very pathetic. His own brother cried over some cartoon characters deaths, but that was different, Jr was family, Kevin was not. The prince of a game crying over a cartoon robots death was plain pathetic, even if he was only 6 in the memory.

Norville turned to another memory of Lucy's, she and Kevin were entering the spa on Main Street, Kevin was checking around, making sure he wasn't seen by anyone he knew.

"Kevin, relax, nobody knows you're here" Said Lucy

"I can't be too careful, I don't want my friends knowing I like coming here with you" Said Kevin

"Hello prince Kevin, princess Lucy, you want your usuals?" A receptionist asked them

"You know it" Said Kevin

Norville started laughing, Kevin liked going to the spa? And he had a usual? What other secrets could he learn here? He looked towards another memory, it was a birthday party, though the only guests were Wreck it Ralph, fix it Felix jr, and sgt. Tamora Jean Calhoun, friends of Vanellopes he knew that much about them. A banner hung over a big table reading 'Happy 4th Birthday Lucy and Kevin'. The twins were sad, no one at all from their game had come. And by the time the cake was brought out, the twins cried into their parents.

"I'm so sorry princess" Said Rancis

"Why does our game hate us so much?" Lucy asked "Everyone was invited"

"Kids, we're sorry your birthday wasn't what you wanted, but we're going to make this right. Tomorrow, how about we go to Disneyland on the Internet?" Vanellope Asked

The twins smiled, they liked that.

"We'll go in the morning, but first I'm gonna have a word with the citizens"

The scene changed, the twins sat outside, Vanellope was giving a speech to the games population in front of the castle, she was furious.

"And so from this day forth, until my babies say so, I am initiating a new tax on all the citizens. You are all required from this day on my kids birthdays to pay them 1 gold coin each as punishment for making them cry last night. Now everyone line up and apologize, you all have no one to blame but yourselves. Line up and pay up" Vanellope demanded

Norville grew angry as the memory finished.

"Zat's vy ve pay zat stupid tax every year? Zats ridiculous. Not my fault I couldn't go to zere stupid party, I could barely think at ze time" Said Norville angrily

Norville stormed out of the memory room and ran into his siblings, Kevin, and Mocho.

"There you are norville, we've been looking for you" Said Kevin

"You're telling me we pay zat stupid birthday tax your mom set up because nobody came to your stupid birthday party? And you had ze power to end it at any time?" Norville Asked a little angry

"How'd you know that?" Asked Kevin

"I looked at Lucys memories. Learned some interesting things about you 2. Vy do you make us kids pay ze tax, ve couldn't even think much at zat age" Said Norville

"How about you shut up before I raise the tax on you. The birthday tax has never harmed anyone greatly, except maybe mocho but he and his family are exempt" said Kevin

"Vy's he exempt when ve're not?" Norville Asked

"Because his family's dirt poor unlike yours which is very wealthy that's why. The tax hasn't hurt anyone too bad. And me and Lucy like the tax, it reminds the citizens we exist and matter" Said Kevin

"Oh sure, because being ze prince and princess vosn't enough" said Norvilke mockingly

"Shut up Norville" Said Kevin, starting to get annoyed

"On another thing, you're pretty pathetic Kevin, you like going to ze spa and you cried over a cartoon robots death? A robot who isn't real?"

"Norville I'm warning you-

"You make a terrible excuse for a prince you know zat? You and Lucy both" Said Norville

Kevin grew angry. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a stormtrooper laser blaster, but Christie and Jr held it down.

"You know zat von't vork Kevin" Said Jr

"I know it won't work but that's not gonna stop me from trying" Kevin said angrily

Kevin aimed the blaster at Norville and fired, but he simply teleported out of the way. Kevin kept trying to hit him until he accidentally fired at mocho, but oddly enough, the bolt bounced off him.

"I'm so sorry mocho I didn't mean to- hey wait, did that bolt just bounce off you?" Kevin asked confused

"Uh"

Kevin fired another shot at mocho, and the blaster bolt bounced off him again.

"That's impossible, the only thing I know that can do that is, nah it can't be, no way you're wearing that" Said Kevin "but out of curiosity"

Kevin approached a now nervous mocho, and pulled his hoodie for a second, he noticed mocho was wearing something that didn't belong to him. A silver heart necklace, return to Tiffany and co written on the front, and on the back was the name Lucy. That's how the bolts bounced off him, lucys necklace made anyone who wore it bulletproof.

"Do I even want to know Mocho? Do I want to know why you're wearing my sisters most prized possession?" Asked Kevin

Mocho blushed in embarrassment. Norville started to giggle, jr and Christie said nothing. Kevin took norville into the memory room.

"Ok mocho spill it, how'd you get your hands on that? No one can just steal that from Lucy" Said Kevin

"I didn't steal it, she gave it to me. She wanted me to have it, you can ask her" Said Mocho

"I will when this is all over. Why are you wearing it? It's girl jewelry you know" Said Kevin

"I wore it as a sign of respect to Lucy, plus I Uh, I sorta like it" Said Mocho, face looking toward his feet

Kevin was dumbfounded by the response, he knew mocho had weird quirks, this was the weirdest he's heard from him.

"Lucy never expected me to wear it, but with this, I know a part of her is with me. I need that right now" Said Mocho

"No offense mocho, but you are by far the weirdest person I've ever met" Said Kevin

Upon hearing that, mocho began to cry. Kevin kneeled down to his height as mocho was only 3 feet tall.

"Mocho you may be the weirdest person I've ever met, but I must admit you are the most loyal person I've ever met. I mean you were willing to come here for lucys sake" Said Kevin

Mocho wiped his tears.

"You really mean that? That I'm loyal?" Mocho Asked

"Of course I do. Lucy really trusts you. And if she really did give you her necklace, that means she considers you a true friend. I do trust you very much mocho, after all, you have my sister the one thing she wanted from sugar rush, to be loved by the gamers, even if it only was for a few months, she enjoyed it, made her so happy. Just like you I truly care for my sister. I've done a lot of bad things to her, all I want to do is prove I can be a good brother, whether it be sewing her fluttershy toy back together since she's so old, or saving her from this virus, so be it. But I will do whatever I must for Lucy" Said Kevin

Mocho gave Kevin a quick hug.

"I do think you're a great brother Kevin, even if you do have a hard time showing it. I mean you found a way to get us here, plus we have to do this with Norville of all people. Lucy will see you as a hero. I don't care what happens to me, even if I die I'll die happy knowing I contributed to helping Lucy." Said Mocho

Kevin gave a small smile hearing that from mocho.

"Wipe those tears mocho, you wanna save Lucy don't you? And do me a favor, tuck that necklace back under your shirt or something. While I don't mind you wearing it, I still think it's weird you have it on. I just know norvilles gonna tease you for that" Said Kevin

Mocho did what Kevin asked and wiped his tears and tucked the necklace back under his clothes.

"Don't worry about norville teasing us, I have a way to handle him if he becomes too unbearable" Said Mocho

"You do? How? He's almost invincible" Said Kevin

"Oh you'll see" Said Mocho


End file.
